<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>utterly worthy of love by brilliantbanshee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808672">utterly worthy of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbanshee/pseuds/brilliantbanshee'>brilliantbanshee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season 2 Codas [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Firefam Feels, Give Carlos Reyes some screentime challenge, M/M, Season 2 Coda, missing moment, no plot just found family, the boys are being soft again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbanshee/pseuds/brilliantbanshee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK needs to share his news with the team, but he's worried they'll hate him. Carlos assures him that he's wrong, but that'll he be with him every step of the way no matter what. <br/>-----<br/>a 2x07 missing moment</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season 2 Codas [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Tales</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>utterly worthy of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little quick firefam scene for the soul. Title is from "Three" by Sleeping at Last</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“But what if they hate me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“TK, they are not going to hate you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know? I’m abandoning them, they might hate me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“TK,” Carlos said bracingly, putting down the knife he was using and turning to face his boyfriend, “you’re not abandoning them, and they’re not going to hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you be so sure?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” he began, stepping closer to TK so he could wind his arms around his waist, “because they are your team and they love you. They only want what’s best for you and if it’s being a paramedic, they’ll support you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK was quiet for several moments, absentmindedly running a hand down Carlos arm as he thought. “You really think so?” he asked eventually and Carlos’s heart ached at the thought that TK was so full of doubt. People loved him and sometimes it was hard for him to see that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really do,” he told him firmly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK’s posture relaxed ever so slightly and he smiled at Carlos, “what would I do without you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos leaned forward, pressing a kiss into the crook of TK’s neck, “you won’t have to find out,” he assured him, “because I am with you, every step of the way.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>About an hour later the sounds of a houseful drifted through to Carlos’s kitchen. He couldn’t deny that he loved this, that finding this little family within the 126 crew who now filled his home on a regular basis brought back fond memories of a childhood home always teeming with family and neighbors and love. He had always wanted that for himself and his own future home, but he hadn’t had it until he met TK. In so many ways TK was the key piece to his puzzle; once he had fit into place, all the rest had fallen in easily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were gathered in the living room, chatting animatedly as TK and Carlos brought out food and drinks. It was familiar and comfortable, but TK was visibly anxious and Carlos knew that the others had noticed. It was Marjan that finally brought it up, once TK and Carlos had settled onto the couch together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay dude, spill,” Marjan demanded, “there’s clearly something on your mind.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK looked like a deer in the headlights, throwing an anxious glance at Carlos, who gave him an encouraging nod and a smile. The others were looking at them expectantly now as TK tried to find the words, starting and stopping several times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If y’all got engaged it’s not as big of a surprise as you may think it is,” Judd informed them mildly and Carlos choked on his beer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” he spluttered at the same moment TK exclaimed, “no, we're not engaged!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at each other and TK rushed on, “I don’t mean to say that would be a bad thing…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But not yet,” Carlos finished for him, flashing him a reassuring smile and feeling relief wash over him when he got one in return. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet,” TK agreed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others were watching the exchange with amused expressions but Marjan was not about to let it go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, no engagement,” she conceded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet,” Paul muttered as he took another drink of his beer but she continued, unfazed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But there is definitely something.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK looked back at Carlos, eyes clouded with anxiety. Carlos gave him a reassuring smile, reaching around to squeeze his arm before TK turned his gaze back to his crew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know how Captain Vega still has an opening on her team, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean the paramedic of the day? Yeah, we’ve noticed,” Marjan quipped. “What about it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I applied,” TK announced quickly, “and she selected me from the other candidates. I’m going to be the new paramedic for the 126.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The chatter of earlier had been replaced by stunned silence and Carlos can practically hear the gears in TK’s head turning, taking the silence and turning it into disapproval or disappointment in his mind. He reached around and grabbed the hand that was anxiously fingering the material of his jeans, squeezing it tightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wish you had come to this decision before I spent all those hours watching you drive over orange cones, kid. Although I did manage to gather up some good blackmail material, which I intend to savor,” Judd declared with a grin and Carlos could feel TK relax ever so slightly beside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s actually dope dude!” Mateo exclaimed. “You’re going to be driving the ambulance now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Paramedic Strand does have a nice ring to it,” Marjan agreed with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos looked to Paul, who was the only one to have not said anything yet to see that Paul was studying TK in turn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t think we were going to be upset about this, did you?” he asked him, causing the others to frown and look at TK as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe?” TK admitted sheepishly. “I love working with you guys and I love our team, I didn’t want you guys to feel like I was abandoning you, I guess.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” TK admitted softly, “I do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then who are we to say anything?” Paul said with a shrug. “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy, man. And proud of you, for taking the risk. It’s not an easy thing to make that change.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And being a paramedic is not an easy job,” Judd added, “but you’re going to kill it, brother.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you be so sure?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doubt in TK’s voice struck Carlos like a physical blow, but Judd carried on undaunted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I know Tommy and she would never hire anyone she didn’t think could hack it,” he said firmly. “And,” he added, voice softening, “I know you kid, and I know that you will give it everything you have.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Plus, we all saw you in that minefield,” Paul reminded him, “someone who wasn’t going to be good at this job wouldn’t have been able to do what you did. You’re going to be great at this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK grinned at them all, smile bright and infectious. Carlos leaned forward, wrapping his arms around him from behind and placing a soft kiss to the inside of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Told you,” he whispered into his ear as he pulled back, chuckling at the eye roll he got in return. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you two are done,” Paul said pointedly, “this deserves a toast.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He raised his beer bottle in the air and the others followed suit with their various beverages, “to Paramedic Stand, who may be wearing a different uniform but will always be a part of this family.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others sounded their agreement and TK beamed. As the toast ended and their focus shifted to other conversations. Carlos surveyed them all with a fond smile. He really did love this little family they had built, but none more than the man currently leaning against him. He was still beaming, his whole countenance lighter now that the anxiety of disappointing his team had been resolved. Carlos reached forwards to wrap an arm around him, pulling him closer to his own body, his chest flush against TK’s back. He leaned forward, placing his chin on TK’s shoulder as he watched the others interact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you thought they were going to hate you,” he said softly, “like they could ever. You’re just too damn lovable.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” TK asked, turning his head so he could see Carlos and give him a cheeky grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Carlos confirmed, “and nothing is ever going to change that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smile TK gave him this time was softer, more intimate. He leaned down to press a kiss on Carlos’s forehead before finding the hand that was wrapped around his body and intertwining it with his own. They settled in together, so intertwined in each other it was hard to say where one began and the other ended, to watch the others. Never before had Carlos felt such contentment with anyone, and he was grateful for it every day. He loved this man with all his heart and though he knew now wasn’t the time for a formal lifelong commitment, he had a feeling it would only be a matter of time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me on <a href="https://marjansmarwani.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>